memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Kirk unter Anklage
Kirk muss sich auf Sternenbasis 11 einem Kriegsgericht stellen, da ihm Fahrlässigkeit vorgeworfen wird, die zum Tode eines Kollegen geführt haben soll. Kirks Karriere ist in ernsthafter Gefahr durch die Anschuldigungen der Hinterbliebenen des Toten und durch eine ehemalige Geliebte, die als Anwältin der Familie des Toten fungiert. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung thumb| Die Enterprise hat nach einer Begegnung mit einem Ionensturm Raumbasis 11 angeflogen. Während des Ionensturms war Benjamin Finney, Computeroffizier und alter Freund von Captain Kirk, mit Messungen in einer Gondel beauftragt. Die Gondel musste während des Ionensturms - nach Anordnung von Alarmstufe Rot - abgesprengt werden, wobei Finney zu Tode kam. Bei der Untersuchung des Todesfalls durch Commodore Stone stellt sich heraus, dass Kirks Aussage, die Gondel bei Alarmstufe Rot abgesprengt zu haben, vom Computerlogbuch widerlegt wird. Kirk hat den Tod Finneys zu verantworten, was ihm auch von Finneys Tochter Jamie vorgeworfen wird. In einer Anhörung wird auf einen Bruch zwischen Kirk und Finney Freundschaft hingewiesen. Commodore Stone bietet Kirk an, das Verfahren einzustellen, um den Ruf der Flotte zu wahren. Kirk, der sich seiner Sache sicher ist, verweigert die Versetzung und provoziert dadurch eine offizielle Gerichtsverhandlung. Auf der Suche nach einem Anwalt wendet sich Kirk an seine alte Geliebte Areel Shaw, die ihm jedoch eröffnet, dass sie die Anklage vertreten wird. Sie verweist Kirk an Samuel Cogley, einen exzentrischen, älteren Anwalt, der lieber mit gedruckten Büchern als mit Computern arbeitet. Vor Gericht sind die Beweise gegen Kirk erdrückend. Insbesondere konnte kein Fehler der Computeraufzeichnung festgestellt werden. Spock überprüft den Computer mit einem Schachspiel, wodurch er eine Computermanipulation aufgedeckt. Die Verhandlung wird an Bord der Enterprise weitergeführt. Finney wird aufgespürt, er hat jedoch den Antrieb sabotiert und die Enterprise droht abzustürzen. Mit Hilfe seiner Tochter kann er zur Aufgabe bewegt werden. Kirk wird vom Gericht freigesprochen. Langfassung Die ''Enterprise'' ist in einen Ionensturm geraten und dabei empfindlich beschädigt worden. Darüber hinaus hat es einen Verlust in der Mannschaft gegeben: Lt. Cmdr. Benjamin Finney, welcher im Ionenschirm außerhalb des Schiffsrumpfes Messungen durchführen sollte, hat es, wie es scheint, nicht mehr rechtzeitig aus der Gondel geschafft und ist mit ihr abgesprengt worden. thumb|Captain Kirk im Büro des Leiters der Sternenbasis 11, Commodore Stone. Dies zieht ein Untersuchungsverfahren nach sich. Dabei stellt sich heraus, dass es zwischen Kirk und Finney trotz langjähriger Freundschaft Animositäten gab, weil Kirk ihn einst auf dem Schiff ''Republic'', wo beide in jüngeren Jahren zusammen gedient haben, melden musste, da Finney es versäumt hatte, einen Regelkreis zu schließen, was zu einer Explosion hätte führen können. Dieser wurde auf Grund dieses Versäumnisses auf der Beförderungsliste zurückgestuft und Kirk wurde vor ihm zum Captain befördert. Kirk beteuert, die Gondel nach Vorschrift abgesprengt zu haben, nachdem er Roten Alarm ausgelöst hatte; doch das Computerlogbuch scheint dies zu widerlegen und Commodore Stone erklärt Kirk für festgenommen. Verschärft wird die Situation durch das plötzliche Erscheinen von Finneys Tochter Jame, die Kirk laut des Mordes an ihrem Vater bezichtigt. Der Commodore ist davon überzeugt, dass Kirk in jener Stresssituation während des Ionensturms nicht mehr ganz Herr seiner Handlungsfähigkeit gewesen sei und all die Jahre der Verantwortung und Entscheidungen nun ihre Folgen zeigten. Jedenfalls soll es so in seinen Akten stehen; denn es ist ihm daran gelegen, den Fall nicht an die große Glocke zu hängen, sondern ihn hier und jetzt in seinem Büro zu begraben. Er will nicht, dass das Ansehen der Raumflotte besudelt wird. Für Kirk hieße dies, den aktiven Posten des Raumschiffkommandanten verlassen und einen Schreibtischposten beim Bodenpersonal übernehmen zu müssen. Kirk lässt sich aber nicht darauf ein, da er genau weiß, was er getan hat, und strebt einen Prozess an, ungeachtet Stones Drohungen. Kirk trifft sich später in der Bar mit einer seiner alten Liebschaften, Areel Shaw, die hier auf der Station als Juristin tätig ist. Er erhofft sich von ihr Rechtsbeistand; doch er muss erfahren, dass sie für die Gegenseite arbeitet und ihn als Staatsanwältin der Schuld überführen muss. Sie hat ihm aber einen guten Rechtsanwalt vermittelt, Samuel T. Cogley. Diesen trifft Kirk hernach in seiner Wohnung an, die man ihm hier auf der Station zugewiesen hat. In seinem braunen Anzug hebt Cogley sich farblich kaum von seinen Büchern ab, die er gebirgeweise mitgebracht hat. Cogley wirkt auf den ersten Blick nicht sehr kompetent; doch nach dem ersten Wortwechsel erkennt Kirk, dass er sich ihm anvertrauen kann. Die Gerichtsverhandlung wird eröffnet. In den Zeugenstand werden zunächst Spock, McCoy sowie der Personaloffizier gerufen, die von Areel Shaw genau befragt werden. Cogley stellt ihnen keine Fragen und bittet schließlich Kirk selbst in den Zeugenstand. Es sieht nicht gut für Kirk aus. Während der Verhandlungspause stellt sich erneut Finneys Tochter Jame ein, diesmal überraschend ruhig und versöhnlicher als bei der letzten Begegnung in Stones Büro. Sie bittet Cogley, für Kirk alles erdenklich Mögliche zu tun, um ihn frei zu bekommen. Kirk erzählt seinem Rechtsbeistand, dass Jame ihn noch vor kurzer Zeit für den Mörder ihres Vaters gehalten hat und ihn sozusagen am liebsten auf dem Schafott sehen wollte. Der plötzliche wie unerwartete Sinneswandel von Jame gibt Cogley zu denken. Kirk spricht mit Spock auf der Enterprise. Spock meldet ihm, dass er trotz aller möglichen Überprüfungen und Tests keinerlei Fehlfunktion des Computersystems hat feststellen können. Kirk hegt nicht mehr viel Hoffnung und verabschiedet sich allmählich von seiner Position als Captain der Enterprise. Er hoffe, so sagt er zu Spock, dass sein nächster Captain ihn hin und wieder im Schach besiegen möge. Dies bringt Spock auf den Gedanken, das Computersystem mit Schach zu testen. Er geht in den Konferenzraum und spielt dort mit dem Computer einige Partien durch. McCoy ist darüber sehr aufgebracht, da er sich große Sorgen um Kirk macht. Da Spock schon zum vierten Mal gegen den Computer gewonnen hat, kann er eine Fehlfunktion beweisen. Spock hat den Computer selbst für Schach programmiert und kann somit allenfalls ein Remis erringen, aber unter normalen Umständen niemals gewinnen. Kirks Anwalt Samuel T. Cogley versucht, gestützt durch Spocks erneute Aussage, das Gericht davon zu überzeugen, dass Finney in Wirklichkeit gar nicht tot ist, sondern seinen Tod nur vorgetäuscht hat, um sich an Kirk zu rächen (wofür auch der plötzliche Sinneswandel von Jame spricht) und erwirkt eine Verlagerung der Verhandlung auf die Enterprise, um seine Behauptung zu beweisen. Dazu muss die gesamte Mannschaft das Schiff verlassen, mit Ausnahme der Brückenbesatzung und des Transporteroffiziers. Von allen an Bord Verbliebenen werden die Herztöne angezeigt. McCoy stellt reihum von jedem Einzelnen gleichsam die Herztöne ab, d.h., der Computer registriert sie nicht mehr. Am Ende schlägt doch noch ein Herz. "Finney!", entfährt es Commodore Stone. Spock lokalisiert ihn im Maschinenraum. thumb|Kirk hat Finney im Maschinenraum gefunden. Während Anwalt Cogley zur Station zurückkehrt, um Jame zu holen – er geht davon aus, dass Benjamin Finney leichter zur Vernunft zu bringen ist, wenn seine Tochter an Bord ist -, begibt Kirk sich in den Maschinenraum, um Finney zu suchen. Er findet ihn recht bald. Finney bedroht ihn mit einem Phaser. Aus seinen Augen spricht geistige Verwirrung. Finney hat den Antrieb sabotiert, so dass die Enterprise mit dem Planeten zu kollidieren droht. Kirk fragt ihn, ob er auch seine eigene Tochter töten wolle, die sich nun an Bord befinde. Dies erschreckt Finney. Kirk nützt diesen Augenblick der Ablenkung und setzt Finney nach einigem Ringen außer Gefecht. Dabei leidet seine Uniform. Er schafft es noch rechtzeitig in die betreffende Jefferies-Röhre und die Enterprise gewinnt wieder an Höhe. Damit ist der Fall abschlossen. Kirks Leumund ist wieder hergestellt. Es kommt zu einem herzlichen Abschied zwischen Kirk und Areel Shaw auf der Brücke. Alle Anwesenden schauen höflich weg. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch thumb wird ein Bild von Sternbasis 11 auf dem Cover einer Ausgabe des Galaxy-Magazins gezeigt. Die dazugehörige Titelstory heißt Court Martial (engl. Originaltitel dieser Episode) und der Autor ist Samuel T. Cogley.}} Produktionsnotizen Maske & Kostüme Darsteller und Charaktere Digitale Überarbeitung Apokryphes Nachwirkung Filmfehler Inhaltliche Ungereimtheiten und so angesprochen, obwohl er in allen Episoden der Staffel (außer ) Commander-Abzeichen trägt.}} Produktionsfehler Synchronisationsfehler Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Court Martial (episode) es:Court Martial fr:Court Martial (épisode) it:Corte marziale (episodio) ja:宇宙軍法会議（エピソード） nl:Court Martial pl:Court Martial sv:Court Martial Kategorie:Episode (TOS)